Blood Connects Them All
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: After Arfoire has copied all four CPUs powers, Momus has been unleashed. After escaping Death itself, they finally found the tome Histoire, who has the knowledge of all. Though she bluntly revealed the guardian of the CPUs, actually their FATHER. Not only are they on the search for the legendary weapons, but also their father! *CHANGING LORE OF Re;Birth1*
1. Chapter 1

Previously on Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1...  
Nep-Nep and friends gather the 4 fragments and locate Histy!But the old lady was there and took my power!  
Histy was used to make Overlord Momus! Is this the end?!  
No! We find a way out to get Histy and escape out of danger!  
Back at Compa's room, we finally break the seal and Histy appears!

* * *

As the tome suddenly lights out the entire room, a small girl or woman appears on top of the tome as the chains breaks away.  
"My name is Histoire, or as everyone else calls me, Histy! \\(^-o )v " Histoire introduced herself with an emoticon.  
"This isn't what I was imagining at all!" Neptune screamed out from the top of her lungs.  
"Well, my body is different from when I'm in the tome. (*^_^*)ゞ " Histoire commented on Neptune's comment.  
"Well, I guess so. I mean, sure, you can't judge a tome by its cover, but… You're using emoticons. No…! You're not what I imagined after all!" Neptune was still in disbelief.  
"Shut up, Neptune." Blanc bluntly said to Neptune.  
"Yes. Using emoticons in scripts is not unusual. We've all done it before." Vert agreed.  
"Oh, by the way, I'm the first to use them in this series! \\(^-o )v " Historie added.  
"Histy is so small and cutesy!" Compa adored Histy.  
"Histoire, can you stop Arfoire and Momus? Oh, and Nep while you're at it?" IF asked Historie.  
"Huh? Maybe I heard wrong, but I sounded like an appendix there…" Neptune wondered.  
"I am sorry, but I can't fulfill that wish now." Histoire looked down and closed her eyes.  
"That's a problem. We didn't run around just to be denied." Blanc was concerned.  
"Well, there must be a reason, correct?" Vert asked the tome.  
"Let me explain, along with many others that need explaining." Histoire declared.

"Now, where to start? Though, it's not like I know a lot… (￣(ｪ)￣)ゞ" Histoire said.  
"Okay! Me first! Who are you, Histy?" Compa bubbly asked.  
"Straight ball down the middle…" Blanc sweatdropped.  
"I am the history recorder of Gamindustri. (￣^￣) " Histoire explained.  
"Actually, God created me to keep tab on Gamindutri throughout all these years since creation." Histoire explained furthermore of her origin.  
"You mean the God who used 6 days to create everything we know and had a day off on the seventh day?" IF asked to confirm.  
"Yes. He actually exists." Histoire confirmed IF's question.  
"Anyway, the CPUs were created to keep watch of the land in place of God, who cannot interact with the life he had created. (oωo;) "  
"So, that's how I was born…" Neptune was astonished of her birth.  
"I am quite surprised." Vert too was astonished as Neptune.  
"Ah, Lady Vert? Nep aside, even you weren't aware of this?" IF was also surprised.  
"Yes. From my memory served, we all were alone as we grew to despise each other. But it was a long time ago." Vert told their past.  
"Come to think of it, I feel like we did have someone who raised us, even before we hated each other." Noire suddenly said in the front.  
"Oh, you mean your father?" Histoire answered (sort of) Noire's thoughts.

…

…

…

The room went suddenly quiet for a moment.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Everyone suddenly bursted out at the same time.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Histy, what was that?! Neptune bursted out on Histoire.  
Histoire could only cover her ears from going deaf after the hour of finally being released.  
"Father?! WE have a father?!" Noire shouted after Neptune.  
"What a shocking revelation…" Vert added after Noire.  
"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Blanc followed up.  
"Please calm down so my ears doesn't come off! (~) " Histoire squirmed away from the hectic CPUs.

After she regained her thoughts. She was ready to tell more.  
"Well, you know the lore about the evil goddess fought against the god and his party, right?" Histoire asked the group.  
"About a god, raised in human environment, defeating an evil goddess who sought world domination?" IF asked.  
"And then the goddess was destroyed. So the god and his party was deemed The Heroes of Gamindustri". Compa followed up.  
"You mean…" Blanc's eyes widened.  
"Yes. That god is indeed your father." Histoire confirmed.  
"And Arfoire was the evil goddess." Neptune says something relevant for once.  
"Your father was a regular deity, but he didn't care about being a CPU. ( ˘_˘ ) " Histoire starts telling more about their father.  
"He didn't wish to be worshipped as a god. But he indeed devoted his life to protect others. (＾－＾) " Histoire smiled weakly.  
"Arfoire has been evil for the rest of her life as she was doing the same thing back then. (´-_-｀) " Histoire said about Arfoire. How evil she always has been.  
"So she's back to do the same…" Blanc added.  
"Yes. But with your father gone, she had the golden opportunity. But then you came and hindered her. (*^ω^) " Histoire said in relief.

 **(AU notes: I'm getting lazy at this point o3o)**

Histoire starts to tell a bit more of Arfoire's plans. How she intended to weaken the CPUs to copy their powers, and then kill them. It is still unknown why Arfoire is doing all this, but her actions will led to the destruction of Gamindustri, which is her aim.

After being done asking about Arfoire, IF proceeds to ask about some way to defeat Momus.  
Histoire explains that to defeat Momus, the people must not believe in Momus. Once it's weakened, it will vanish for good. But there are messengers around spreading the words.  
But that should be an easy task.  
The door suddenly knocks on the door. It was the employee at the Planeptune basilicom.  
"Please escape, quickly!" Was the first thing he said.  
Everyone looked confused.  
"Lady Purple Heart has returned!" He continued speaking.  
"Oh, no. No, that can't be true, since I'm Purp…mmrg!" As Neptune tried to tell the truth, her mouth was covered by IF's hand.  
"You just keep that mouth of yours shut." IF harshly told Neptune.  
"So, why do we need to escape?" Compa asked the employee.  
He explained that the Lady was destroying the underground plant. Neptune was shocked. It was impossible to stop the Lady, so escaping was a necessary option, possibly the best option.  
Before he proceeds to leave, he gave the needed materials to the party.  
After he left, the cellphones from the other three CPUs started to ring.  
It appears that the fake CPUs has also appeared to cause rampage. Prompting the CPUs must return to their retrospective nation.  
The only conclusion of the cause must be from Arfoire. The fakes must have given the task to reduce the shares of the nation, but why? Arfoire is stronger now.

Perhaps there is a different motive.

* * *

 **OK! I don't want to write the whole f*****g prologue of the chapter! I'm not gonna change the dialogue further more. I'll keep them the same like in the prologue of the chapter (It's chapter 7 in case you didn't know) since I'm done changing them.  
PS. I don't really know why I added Christianity in the lore. I couldn't think of a better creater than God Himself**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Timeskip)**

After dealing with the fake CPUs and finding the legendary weapons, the party were confronted by Arfoire and the false god Momus. With Momus actually in presence, surely the citizens will clearly believe in the monster.  
However, Momus was surprisingly weak. The cause? The CPUs has a wide conncetions across Gamindustri. From the public order to the internet. Spreading the truth about Momus was indeed a very flawless strategy. With Momus's defeat, Neptune had gain her powers back with the help of her citizen for giving faith into her. For that, her appearance has evolved. Quite a rare case for a CPU, but we're talking about Neptune here and her protagonist job. Also, the other CPUs have too been powered up thanks to the faiths in their citizens. For their Sharicite has been evolved as well. They have now the advantage to defeat Arfoire once and for all.  
Arfoire had been beaten, but she won't give up easily. She then retreated to where no souls know where. While she recovers her strength, perhaps there was time to rest after a hard fought battle.

* * *

It was now peace in Compa's room. They were having an indoors BBQ. The smell of deep-frying was very attractive. The four CPUs were literally indulged themselves. Leaving dozens of empty bowls. Their portions were gigantic and they ate quite fast. Their expressions were full of bliss.  
 **(AU: Think of the Saiyans from DBZ eating food)**  
"The goddesses are really amazing..." Compa was amazed of their appetite.  
"Just leave them to their eating. We fought a hard battle after all." IF decided to leave them at peace, or bliss for the matter.  
IF then noticed Histoire were smiling at the gluttonous goddesses.  
"Histoire, is there something?" IF asked Histoire. Making the tiny fairy jump.  
"Yes. It's alright. It's just... Watching them like this brings nostalgia." Histoire replied as she slightly smiled.  
"Of how _he_ was back then." Histoire continued.  
The scene proceeds through the arguments of the lemon on the fry.  
The four CPUs began arguing with each other. Roasting each other back and forth.

When they were done arguing. The voice of Arfoire surprised them. Forcing the party to go outside.  
But she was nowhere to be found. Histoire explained to the party that her voice is being transmitted from Celestia.  
Arfoice's voice is being listened across Gamindustri. Announcing the impending doom to the world. Using her powers to move the countries into a fatal collision.  
It was settled then. The party is deadset on getting into Celestia. But how? the rest om the party didn't know how. Luckily, only Histoire knows.  
There is a gate to Celestia in the Basilicom that the CPUs use. That could work. They then ran to the Basilicom.

By the Basilicom, they meet the lolicon employee by the reception. Neptune, once again slowed down to talk. IF then grabbed Neptune and dashed ahead in hurry.  
They arrived in a room with data circuits lines across the room with a some kind of a device resembling at tree with balls on them. Kind of the planet exhibition on a science-fair. **(AU:I don't know what to call it OK! :/ )  
** They went inside of the room, but the room was really, REALLY small. As the party squeezed into the room. They were ready to be teleported away.

...

But nothing happened.  
They were still in that same tight room. Everyone wondered what went wrong. Histoire went to check what's wrong.

( **Approximately 3 minutes later)**

"Thank you for waiting." Histoire arrived back. "So what's the verdict? Malfunction on the equipment or something?" Neptune asked Histoire.  
Histoire explained that Celestia has denied access. Everyone suddenly felt upset. So there were no other way to Celestia...  
As everyone slowly came to despair, they were interrupted by the loli-loving employee. He seemed to noticed their troubles, especially Neptune's.  
He then suggested to use the road that the heroes used, the Rainbow Bridge. That is possible. No, that is the only way.  
He explained further that you need four keys to unlock the road. Those keys are the legendary weapons.  
But with the Trinity Blade broken, it was not possible anymore. The employee de-confirmed that.  
The real weapon was still out there. The 'blade' that was destroyed by Arfoire was a replica.

"Wait, you know where the real deal is?" Neptune asked him. "Are all of you familiar with the lore of the god who slayed the evil goddess?" He asked the party. Everyone nodded.  
"He had kept the blade ever since it was broken during the fight against the evil goddess." The employee told them.  
"So all we need to do is find him and ask for the blade." IF suggested. "Yes, that is possible. But no one knows where he is." Says the employee.  
"Hey Histy, you knew Dad, right? You know where he is?" Neptune asked Histoire.  
"Why yes. I know the exact location of your father." Histoire answered.  
"Woooooaaaaah Histy. Stalking to the next level." Neptune began teasing Histoire, making the Yukuri-face.  
"I have to let you know, Neptune. That your father and I have a special connection between each other. Finding him will be very easy." Histoire told Neptune, as she showed signs of annoyance.  
"He defeated Arfoire once, right? Perhaps he can help us." Noire added herself to the conversation.  
"He must be living in a hermit-style cave far away from civilization." Says Tekken with high expectations.  
"No no. He's probably traveling around the world for another adventure!" Falcom says with the same expectations.  
"Maybe in this dimension, he might be the same." Says MAGES.  
"Oh, did you all knew our father?" Vert asked the makers who claimed to be from another dimension.  
"Yes. We fought alongside him last adventure together." Marverlous AQL answered back.  
"What was he like?" Blanc asked in a surprised manner. "Super, super strong, nyu." Broccoli says bluntly.  
"Alright!" Neptune suddenly shouted out of the blue.  
"Nep-Nep. Is everything alright?" Compa asked surprised. "Don't just burst out like that, you freaking moron!" IF angrily shouted at Neptune.  
"Sorry sorry. When it comes to strong people, I get excited. Like my bod is getting hawt." Neptune says.  
"I do feel the same thing, you know." Commented Noire.  
"Strong, huh?" Blanc smiled slightly.  
"It does sound interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Vert added.  
As the four CPUs are still talking about fighting someone strong, Histoire watches them in silence.

"It seems that they have inherited the same battle-lust from _you_. Would you not agree, _Jin_?" Histoire happily mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was now somewhere outskirts of the whole continent as Histoire guides them to their goal.  
Further deeper in the forest they went. All of them were behind Histoire as she happily hummed a tune.  
"We are nearly there." Histoire said. "About time! My bod can't handle this much anymore!" Neptune whined.  
Neptune kept making a pouted face with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head as it rests on them. As the party kept moving forward, they stumbled upon a cliff at the edge of the trees. Down the cliff were more trees surrounding. It was literally green down there.  
They were on the edge looking down the cliff. "Well, it's a dead end then." Noire exclaimed in disappointment.  
"Is there any way down?" CyberConnect2 asked as she crouches down. Everyone expect for Histoire looked around for any path to go down.  
"Have you been paying attention in _FRONT_ of us? (；￣Д￣) " Histoire suddenly reminded them.  
The party then saw straight forward, and they gazed baffled with sweatdrops.  
Far in the distance, was a very tall castle with the style from a unique culture. **(AU notes: It's a Japanese castle.** **(** **ω** **;) )  
** "How is it possible to miss such a big castle? (￣ ￣|||) " Histoire frowned at their surprised gullibility.  
"What a big castle." Compa were shocked. "So there's where he lived all along." IF added.  
"We have arrived at the Suzaku Castle." Histoire finally spoke of their destination.  
"This is not a hermit cave." Tekken was saddened. "It must be boring to stay at one place for many centuries." Falcom says.  
The makers were rather surprised to see a tall castle in the middle of a forest.  
The four CPUs kept their silence.

"This place…" Blanc gazed the castle from the distance  
"It feels so… nostalgic." Vert was mesmerized.  
"Yeah, you're right." Noire agreed with Vert.  
"Yup yup. It does give off a rather warm, cozy feeling to it." Neptune says.

"So how do we get down?" MarvelousAQL asked everyone.  
"We could just fly." Noire suggested. "We transform to our HDD. Puchiko can use Gema. Marvy could use her Ninja-Glider or whatever. MAGES. can just use magic and yadayadayada. You know the drill." Neptune suggested as well.  
They did what Neptune suggested. The four CPUs transformed, Broccoli sat on Gema, MarvelousAQL used her Ninja Scroll hidden between her breasts to summon a glider and MAGES. used her staff to summoned a magic ring under her to hover. Also, Histoire can hover as well.  
"I request to have Iffy on my back." Vert demanded happily. "You just waited the right moment to hog Iffy, didn't you?" Neptune sweatdropped. "Hurry the hell up and form up!" Blanc commanded loudly.  
Compa and Tekken were on Neptune's back. CyberConnect2 were on Noire's. Falcom were on Blanc's. And IF were on Vert's.  
"It will be a great ride, wouldn't you agree Iffy?" Vert smiled happily. "Y-y-y-y-yes Lady Vert." IF stuttered nervously.  
"Why am I the only one carrying two?" Neptune said dissatisfied. "Aren't you supposed to carry your party? You are the self-proclaimed protagonist after all. Hahahaha!" Noire laughed cockily.  
"This isn't funny, you know. Carrying two people isn't very easy." Neptune whined.  
"This is training, Neptune. It will be useful against the upcoming battle." Tekken said determined. "You can do it, Nep-Nep." Compa cheered on. "Sometimes, this is too much for me…" Neptune gave a frown.  
"LET'S FREAKING DO THIS ALREADY!" Blanc roared. The roar made everyone jumped and stand ready out of distress.  
They all jumped off the cliff and glided towards the castle in the distance.

* * *

Everyone have reached the gate to the castle which still has the style as the castle. The flight trip went well. It were not any problems at all.  
"We are here." Histoire spoke up. The path to the castle went uphill. It had stone steps.  
"The entrance of the castle is up the path." Histoire then guided the party.  
Just like any typical castles. The path uphill is surrounded by trees left and right. The sunrays illuminated the steps. The shadows of the leaves laid on the steps. And the birds chirped peacefully.  
The party started to walk uphill the steps.

As they walk up, the CPUs looked around the area.  
"To think Arfoire wants to destroy this." Blanc said with empathy. Looking around the mesmerizing area.  
"This scenery is so… soothing." Vert said in a peaceful voice.  
"Aaaaaahhhh… Peaceful times is the best. I'm getting sleepy..." Neptune exclaimed.  
"Haven't you been doing that the entire time?" IF deadpanned.  
"Even so Neptune is a lazy goddess, she is more of a 'nature person' than any of us." Described Vert.  
"Back then, she would even spend hours out in the forest playing around." Blanc added, plus she also added a slight smile in that sentence.  
Noire kept her silence, which was very noticeable. Neptune took noticed, and decided to 'jump' on her.  
"Yo 'sup Noire." Neptune said in a very gangster-like voice. It made Noire jump with her eyes widened open.  
"Eeeeeeeep! D-don't surprise me like that, stupid Neptune!" Noire angrily scolded Noire.  
"Gee, don't get all mad like that." Noire attempted to calm her down. "Now this is why you won't get any friends at all." Neptune gave 'deep thinking mode' expression.  
"You still want to continue this, huh?" Noire retorted unamused. She let out a sigh. She doesn't have time to yell or stress out at this time.  
"I'm just… nervous, you see." Noire muttered. "Ooooooh. That's not what you see everyday." Neptune said curiously.  
"How can you so calm? We are about to meet our father for the first time in many years." Noire fidgets around.  
"Noire… You can't be serious…" Neptune deadpanned. She started to turn around and walk backwards.  
"Neptune…" Noire called out to her.  
"Just chillax. Nothing's gonna go wrong." Neptune reassured as she continues to walk backwards.  
"Neptune." Noire called out once again.  
"It isn't a pretty big deal. Even for an amnestic like me." Neptune smiled.  
"Neptune." Noire called out again.  
Just as Neptune turned around to walk properly, her face slammed into a wooden door while maintaining the walking posture. Everyone at the party started to laugh, excluding Neptune.  
"I was going to tell you to watch the road, but…" Noire tried to speak properly, but could not hold her laughter.  
"At least yell when someone is about to slam their face into a wall!" Neptune yelled at the party.

"We have arrived." Histoire declared. They were now behind the entrance. They looked up to see a towering castle, which surprisingly was very tall, but not necessarily.  
"Shouldn't we knock before we come inside?" Falcom asked. Fearing of invading property or privacy.  
"I have known him very long. He has sensed our presence. He should be expecting us." Histoire reassured Falcom. "That's right. I forgot." Falcom gave a teasing smile.  
They all entered the castle. Instead of typical creaking, the door opened smoothly. Inside was rather clean and perfect. The floor was made of brown wood. The walls were also made of brown wood.  
 **(AU notes: It still has the Japanese style. AND there's electricity as well.)**  
Ahead of them was a corridor. The corridor ended with stairs upwards which leads to a room that seems to be the living room. There was a television, a sofa, candles, electric lights, fireplace, and a few game consoles. Any typical object from a living room was presented there. There were several more rooms presented in this floor.  
"Wow. Would you look at that?" Neptune was excited. Seeing some gaming consoles tempted her to goof around.  
"We don't have any time to mess around, Nep." IF commanded. "We have to find your old man." IF continued.  
"Uhhhhhh. Hello? Is Mr. God here?" Compa shouted around the room.

The rest of the party started to look around. "Start with this floor." IF ordered around.  
As everyone walked around, the CPUs suddenly eyed on the photos on the top of the fireplace. This one peculiar photo stood out from the rest of them. _The middle photo._ In that picture, was four small girls standing in front and a man crouching behind them. These four girls smiled at the camera. The lilac haired girl gave a peace sign with an open smile. The raven haired girl stood there giving a confident smirk, doing this 'superiority' pose. The brown haired girl stood there motionless, giving a slight smile. And the last girl, who had blonde hair, stood well-mannered and smiled, giving a big-sister vibe from her.  
As for the man, he had a kind face. The dark brown eyes of compassion. He also gave out a happy smile. His black hair was spiked on the back. He also sports fringes. The man wore some kind of a karate outfit. His black karate pants had a red flame motif. His foot guards was red. And his fingerless gloves was also red. He was also shirtless.

"He couldn't be…!" Blanc looked at the other CPUs.  
"He is indeed." Vert followed up.  
Then the rest of the party turned their attention to the CPUs and the photo they are staring at.  
"Aaaaawwwww. Look at Nep-Nep. So cute!" Compa heartily said.  
"Who would have known that the CPUs of this dimension starts their lives as fetuses to adulthood like any regular humans." MAGES. commented mysteriously as always.  
"Such a cute baby-face." MarvelousAQL reacted the same way as Compa.  
Histoire hovered above Neptune's head and landed there to get the best view. Without noticing, Histoire smiled, thinking about the past.  
"When was this photo taken?" CyberConnect2 wondered.  
"It was taken a long time ago." A voice came out.

…

…

…

The party suddenly turned around to see the source of the sound, which was behind them.  
Behind them was the stairs up to the next floor. A foot stepped down from the top, then the next foot stepped down past the top. The legs slowly walked down. They could see the white foot guards and the karate pants with a white flame motif. Slowly descending down, the arms slowly revealed itself. The arms up to the elbow were covered by white fingerless gloves.  
The face slowly became visible behind the wooden roof. As the man slowly descended down to the floor, his face has been revealed. It was the same face as the photo showed. There were not any difference between the present and the past from the photo. He truly was immortal.  
He turned his head towards the party. Walking on the floor and straight to them. They were now face-to-face with each other. Histoire hovered in front of the party. She and the man now stood at equal eye height.

"It has been a while, _Jin_." Histoire greeted the newcomer, also revealing his name.  
"Yes it has… _Histoire_." The man called Jin replied back.

* * *

 **In case you don't know who this _Jin_ is, he was the FORMER main character of the Tekken franchise. In case you didn't know, I love fighting games. I live for fighting games.  
Just a heads up, I'll be using Tekken 5 version of Jin in this story. He will be a OOC of sorts as he knows more than one fighting styles than his character in the original games. I just want to give this character more uniqueness, and maybe OP as f***. Who knows?  
PS. The progression of the story might get slower because I'm going to have family members staying at my home for the Christmas break.**


	4. Chapter 4

After that, it went silent. No noises were made. Everyone felt the suspense over the fact that THE hero who saved the entire world from world domination was standing in front of them.  
He then suddenly walked passed them and rested his arms on the sofa, glaring at them.  
"Come on, sit down." He offered as he tapped the sofa a couple of times. Everyone bowed their heads and sat down on the sofa.  
In front of the sofa was a coffee table. Under that table was a basket. He put the basket on the table and opened it. The basket was full of different snacks.  
"Go ahead and help yourselves. I'm going to fetch some drinks. Be right back." He walked away from the group and went upstairs.  
Neptune had this spark on her eyes as she eyed on the basket, And for some reason Vert reacted the same. She horded out its content and placed them on the table.  
The basket contained:  
*Oreo's  
*Lays + pudding-flavored  
*A few bags of Haribo  
*A huge Pocky package (inside has many Pocky, **POCKYCEPTION** )  
*Candy bars

"Nep-Nep. Make room for the drinks." Compa told Neptune strictly, kind of.  
"Mr. Hero is going to bring the drinks soon."  
"Sorry, but I really like to get down to 'business'." Neptune responded heartily.  
"If that's the case. Mind if I join in as well?" Vert surprisingly joined in.  
"Yay! Verty-poo is mah new m8." Neptune happily exclaimed.  
"It's been awhile that I've heard dank language." Blanc exclaimed.  
"I r8 8 out of 8 m8." Neptune happily exclaimed with the Yukkuri-face.  
Everyone ate the snacks casually. Neptune turned on the TV, which surprisingly has every channel that Gamindustri has to offer, even if you live literally outside of the main lands.  
"You seems to have adapted yourselves to the environment." Jin appeared behind them while carrying plastic cups and a bundle of carbonated drinks. He puts them on the table. Popping off the first bottle.  
He sat alone on the chair with armrest. "Such nice hospitality." MarvelousAQL happily speaks up.  
"I agreed." CyberConnect2 added.  
"My thanks." Jin replied in graditude.

"We have a lot of questions for you." Blanc ate a handful of chips.  
"Ask away."  
"Just who are you really?" Vert asked first. "Just a regular god, nothing else." Jin casually replied.  
"Is the CPUs really your children?" IF asked. "Of course they are. You can't see the similarities between us?" Jin responded by pointing at himself and the CPUs back and forth. IF awkwardly stayed quiet. "If so, then who was the mommy?" Compa continued the question. Jin went quiet for a moment, having this sad expression. It was pretty clear what the answer was. "Uhhhh… You don't have to answer that, Mr. Hero." Compa said in a kind, warm voice. As if she understood how he felt.  
"No no, I'm alright. By the way, you can call me Jin though." Jin replied.

He peeked over Histoire and took a small glance at the group.  
"Neptune has gotten quite a party here." Jin smiled. Everyone was surprised by this sudden turn. "Being easy-going as ever, despite having amnesia. You truly knows how to make friends with literally anyone. Heheh." Jin chuckled lightly. They too was surprised of his knowledge of Neptune's amnesia.  
He glanced over to the CPUs for a moment. He suddenly made a sad expression. And started look away from them. Perhaps it was guilt, or something else?  
"Do you really have the legendary weapon from Planeptune in your possession?" Noire asked. Jin surprisingly held his head up and looked at Noire. "Yes, I have." He replied.  
"Then can we have it, please?" Blanc requested the sword. "You will, if you are strong enough that is." Jin took a sip of his cup.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Blanc sounded a little pissed off.  
"Are you underestimating us?" Vert followed up with the same tone.  
"You'll regret for taking us lightly." Noire proclaimed.  
"Yeah! We're goddesses, and we are the strongest of the strongest." Neptune confidently said.  
"I've been looking forward to fight you. After all, you must have gotten stronger by now." Jin glanced towards the goddesses. "Why not taking this outside, hmm?" Jin stood up and walked out the room.  
"I will be waiting for you outside by the gigantic empty field just outside." He pointed at the nearby window. Everyone curiously looked outside that window. What he said was true. It was a large empty field. No hindrance, no obstacles, no hills. Just flat ground with grass.  
They turned to Jin, who had already taken a step down the stairs towards the entrance.  
The party seemly followed him as if he was leading the group. As he walks, he turned his head back. "Following me already? Well the sooner, the better I guess." He scratches his right cheek.  
He pulled the door and walked out. It is common sense that the last person closes the door, which was Tekken. Note that he haven't change his outfit. He was still shirtless and almost barefoot.

* * *

They were now on the empty ground. Jin stood on the opposite site of the party. The four transformed goddesses stood together. The rest of the makers including Histoire sat away from the field as audiences.  
"He won't stand a chance against four of the most powerful beings in Gamindustri." Noire cockily laugh.  
"I'm not gonna be nice even if you're our old man!" Blanc shouted towards Jin.  
Jin held his right arm out. A sword suddenly materialize on his hand. It was a black katana with purple neon lines.  
"Is that… the Trinity Blade?" Neptune surprisingly asked. That employee was right. He did have the blade. Jin then place the blade behind his back as it floats behind.  
"You are not going to use the blade?" Vert asked worried.  
"I prefer using my fists. The blade is just for additional combos. It's not like its handicap or something. I specialize in hand-to-hand combat after all." Jin adjusted his gloves.  
"Ready when you are." Neptune exclaimed raising her sword.  
Jin closed his eyes and posed **(Tekken 5's Power Stance. Look up on his command list)**.  
Red lighting coursed through his arms.  
"Come on." Jin emotionlessly called out and transited to his fighting stance.

Noire quickly flew towards him, aiming for his sides. As soon as the blade hits him, he parried his, formed his hands to charge a blue sphere and pushed it towards Noire.  
"HADOKEN!" Jin outburst. The sphere sends Noire flying backwards.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" She clenched her teethes and landed on her back. She recovered quickly.  
The other CPUs watches astound. He simply stood there, fist bumping and held them right there.

"Make you move!" He exclaimed. The CPUs charged against him all at once.

* * *

 **Well that was a one hell of an introduction.  
Note that we have revealed one of Jin's fighting style. His original karate style from Tekken 5, and Ryu's Ansatsuken/Shotokan from Capcom vs SNK 2.  
Also keep in mind that listing of games mentioned will describe how Jin moves in the story.  
Ryu's fighting stance from CVS2 looked traditional to the original Street Fighter 2.  
Jin's Tekken stance hasn't really changed at all throughout the series.**

 _ **Attention readers: This story will be in a hiatus due to schoolwork and education. I will also do some research on fighting choreography because I am inexperienced on those things. Even I don't know how long this hiatus will take. Hopefully some of you could lent me some references. Take care!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Blanc had this killing intention on her eyes (not really). Her speed broke the sound barrier, instantly appearing in front of Jin. She went for an overhead and swings her axe down with brute force. Jin simply stood there. As the axe was about to hit him, he turned his body 90 degrees and leaned back. The axe dug the ground and a large explosion-like sound was heard.  
"Useless!" He extended his arms away from Blanc and proceeds to backhand her to the face. He suddenly stopped and backflips away as Vert closed on him from the air. She picks up the axe and held it front of Blanc.  
"Tch." Blanc grabs the axe as Neptune jumped over them and dashed towards the man. He could also sense Noire closing in behind him.  
"Shinku…" He lowers his body and positions himself as if he was preparing a kick.  
"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" He lightly jumps up and rotates his body with his right leg straight out. He rotated several times as he levitates. **(LVL. 3 version from CVS2.)  
** Neptune and Noire went flying back. Neptune's body flew over the two standing CPUs.

"Blanc, on me!" Vert commanded as she spins her lance.  
"Don't just boss out of nowhere!" Blanc lifts her axe. Both of them dashed zig-zag opposite from each other. They were also on sync. They surprised Jin by suddenly jumping, ready to thrust their weapons into him. Jin drew back his right hand, and a purple flame surrounds the hand.  
"Rrrroooooouh!" He pushed his aflame hand up in the air, jumping high and rotating. **(Heavy verison of 100 Shiki: Oniyaki from CVS2.)**  
"Uah!"  
"Bruh!"  
The purple flame left behind a trail in the air as Jin lands on his feet.  
They quickly recovered in the air. Neptune appeared behind them and Noire flew towards Jin.  
The four CPUs simultaneously charged towards their opponent.

"Diamond formation!" Neptune called out.  
Blanc and Vert was with Neptune's side. They then split up and aimed to flank Jin left and right.  
Neptune had him on the front, Noire from behind, Vert and Blanc from the sides.  
Jin looked back and forth. They were closing in. He suddenly dashed towards Neptune. She smiled confidently and proceeds to slash him down. To their surprise, he crouches and dash in that position. **('Wavedash' from Tekken)  
** Suddenly he appeared behind Neptune in the same position.  
"Wha...?" Neptune didn't believe what just happened.  
"He just went through me? How is that…?" Neptune mumbled.  
He spins around and backkick her behind. **(Jin's 'Spinning Back Kick' from Tekken 5)**  
*SWING!*  
Noire slashes her sword over Jin's head. He managed to catch the blade between his hands. **(SHINKEN SHIRAHADORI, that's what they call it in Japan)  
** "You're clearly open." Noire proclaimed. He kicks him to her right side, right where Blanc is. He let go of the blade and staggers towards Blanc.  
"I got ya now!" Blanc roared and swings her axe. Jin used his to arms to block the attack. Vert was closing in to them. Jin grabs Blanc and pull her to him and he dodges her. He did a roundhouse to her side, making her push back as Vert had to slow down her movement. Noire then synchronized her movement with Vert's. Both of them closing into Jin from both sides.  
He backflips away from them, forcing Vert to jump over Noire and thrusts her lance at him.  
He kicks the lance aside and downhook Vert back to the ground.  
He lands and quickly wavedashed towards the two CPUs. As he rose, he drove his right fist back and roundhouse punched them, which he infused lightning with his fist. **(Electric Wind Hook Fist)**  
The fist hits both of the CPUs and knocked them back far.  
"Damn…! He's good." Blanc groaned as the CPUs grouped up.  
Jin simply stood on his stance and exhaled peacefully.

"You know, ganging up on someone doesn't feel right…" Vert suddenly blurted out in pity.  
"I get what you mean." Noire agreed.  
"You guys…" Neptune snared angrily. She thought back at that battle in Celestia, where all of them agreed to gang up on her. "I hate you guys so much…" She quietly mumbled to the level where no one could hear her.  
"Well then, here I go!" Vert flew towards Jin fast. The other three followed suit.  
"Don't interfere!" Vert commanded. Which surprised them, included Jin.  
"Don't take your eyes off the fight!" Vert shouted to the man, ready to thrust her lance once again.  
"ENKUKEN!" Jin uppercuted Vert, hitting her off balance. She managed to stay on balance after the hit.  
"Allow me to demonstrate 'The Way of the Tiger'." Jin donned another fighting stance. **(Jago from Killer Instinct 2)**  
"A martial art practiced by the monks from the mountains." Both fighters stood in a distance from each other, standing dead silent.

A sudden movement could trigger the fight.

* * *

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger. There were supposed to be more, but the writing could ruin the 'theme'.  
I'm also sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I was on a vacation, you see.  
Forgive me for bringing false promises. I know some of you were hyped to read this 'big fight'. But it has to be shorten because of the amount of words could bring imbalance to the story.  
Anyway, stick around 'til the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be using a lot of fighting game terminology, especially from Killer Instinct 2 for this chapter.  
Knowing them will help you understand the writing better.**

Both fighters stood dead silence from each other. The air was tense, but can be broken if one of them starts moving.  
The three CPUs behind Vert took on their stances. She then held her arm halfway up, signaling them to stop.  
"I'll handle it alone." Vert suddenly announced. "What?! You just gonna hog the fight by yourself?!" Blanc angrily exclaims.  
"You can't just take him on alone. Who knows what he's up to?" Noire reacted the same.  
Vert just ignores them while staring down on her father.

 **(OST playing: Killer Instinct – Do It Now)**

Vert charges fast towards Jin, ready to thrust her lance. Jin crosses his hands to block it, which succeeds. He quickly knee attack her stomach area. **(Close heavy kick)**  
"ENKUKEN!" He performed a spinning uppercut on her. **(Tiger Fury)**  
She did block that. "Same move twice will leave you predicted." She exclaims with a cocky smirk.  
She jumps up and flew towards him with the lance over her head. She attempts to smash him down like that.  
Jin narrowly backflips backwards, but Vert soon followed up for another attack.  
The old 'god' twists his body and kicks her with the right foot. **(Jumping heavy kick)  
** She didn't expect that at all…  
Vert soon gave out a smile smirk. "This is nothing…" After taking that kick, she recovers immediately and kicks back the same way.  
Jin took a clean hit and staggers a bit before landing back to the ground.  
"AKUDAH!" Jin lunges a spinning kick towards Vert **(Wind kick)** , and quickly kicks her shin and feet **(Auto double medium kick)** and finishes with a Wind Kick ender. That sends her flying away spinning. Even taking that much hits, she manages to stand straight up.

"Woah…" Compa watches in amazement.  
"He managed to land many strikes on Lady Vert…!" IF watches in baffles.  
The other Makers were just watching as if it was an everyday sight.  
"Should we be surprised as these two?" Asks CC2. "Not really." Falcom responded. "We've already seen this."  
"The result of this battle has already been cleared the moment they took a step." MAGES. remarks.

"Grrrrrr…" She growls silently. She closes her eyes and inhale, then exhales calmly.  
She finally opens her eyes, looking a bit more serious.  
She starts to spins her lance. "Take my spearhead!" She suddenly shouts as she charges towards the man. "Rainy Ratnapura!" Thrusting her lance in a fast barrage.  
Jin then puts more effort on dodging the barrage. The tip of the lance made the surroundings more threatening to him as it cuts the wind.  
He took a step forward and delivered Vert a double roundhouse **(Forward heavy kick)** , following up with a boot kick that pushes Vert back. As she recovers, Jin throws out two green fireballs. **(Endokuken)  
** Vert slashes both of the fireballs, but they bursts in a bright fashion, leaving her blind.  
She tries to block the light, but opening her eyes has been harder now. She was now off guard.  
As the light clears, Jin charged towards her in the air with the Trinity Blade. **(Jumping heavy punch)  
** *CLINK*  
She quickly reacted with a quick block. She used this opportunity to finally land a hit.  
She lowered her lance a bit. With Jin using enough might on the clash, naturally he would lean too much forward.  
"HAH!" Vert unexpectedly performed a wrestling move, dubbed 'Neck Cut Kick'.  
The swift kick nearly hits him, as he narrowly dodge it by falling down flat.  
On the ground, he kicks her on the guts.  
"GUAH!" Spits spewed out from her mouth as she widened her eyes.

"C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" Falcom shouted in excitement.  
"F-Falcom? Is something wrong?" Compa got startled.  
"Someone has to do it when he does that."

Jin got back up and knee'd her guts again.  
He crouches and kicks her foot, and stood up again to kick her shin, high kick her face and following up with a roundhouse.  
He slashes her and then kicks her rapidly with a series of roundhouses.  
"RAIJIN-GI-DAAAAAAH!" He ends the combo with a flying uppercut. **(ULTRA COMBO)**

 **(OST ends)**

"ULTRAAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Tekken shouted in excitement.  
"Okay, seriously? What is up with this?" IF questioned.  
"You'll get used to it." MAGES. said.

Vert reverts back to her human form as she falls down in defeat unconscious.  
"You're good, but class is irrelevant in a fight." Jin smiled at her.  
Sensing a fierce presence behind, he turned around to see a white blur heading towards him.  
He crosses his arms to a block. An axe swipes down on him. Upon impact, he got pushed back just a few millimeter.  
"I'll be your opponent now." It was none other than the raging goddess.  
Jin pushed back the axe, along with its bearer. They now had distance from each other.

Jin suddenly lift his left hand up, and purple flames engulfed it.  
"Bring it."


	7. Chapter 7

The white goddess and the old hermit god stood with a distance from each other.  
"Heh." The blue haired goddess smirks uncharacteristically.  
"Feeling it?" The man gave her a tiny smile.  
"Yeah. This burning feeling is swelling within me." She places her free hand on her chest without taking her sight away from her opponent.  
"And it's calling out for you!" She pointed towards the god.  
He raised his hand as the purple flame engulfed it.  
"Then let it burn, as it demands." He closes his fist, extinguishing the flame.  
"Don't you take me lightly!" The angered goddess snapped.

 **(OST playing: Arashi no Saxophone 2 - Arranged)**

Both entered their stances. **(Jin: CvS2 Iori stance)  
** "HAH!" Jin swipes his hand upwards as flames burst up from the ground and travels towards Blanc. **(108 Shiki: Yami Barai)**  
She reacted by jumping towards the man, with her axe above her head, ready to slam it down on him.  
"HROOOOOOOUH!" Jin jumps and spins around with flames engulfing him. **(100 Shiki: Oniyaki)**  
But unexpectedly, she passed through him with a feint. Just as she landed she quickly turn around and jumps straight towards her opponent. Taking the advantage of the situation the hermit was in, she went for a swing. With the thought of getting to hit him, she let out a grin and swing at full force.  
But to another surprise, he manage to get down in time narrowly. She missed the swing.  
And NOW, Jin's taking the advantage she once had.  
He grabs one of her legs and yanks them down. As she fall to ground level, he delivers an uppercut scratch. **(Close heavy punch)**

"Now that's plain dirty!" IF got up with a hint of frustration.  
"You got to use anything in your arsenal after all." Tekken wisely said.  
"Out of all the styles he knows, this one is the most ruthless and wildly." MAGES. remarks.

Blanc felt the claws seeping through her torso. Just as she gotten her senses back, the man had wavedashed to her and gave her another uppercut. If one was not enough, he gave her another one, which launched her up into the air. Well it was not enough either, so he ends the chain with a jumping down smash with both fists. **(217 Shiki: Aoihana)  
** She instantly got back up to get tackled down. He grasps her head and pinned her down. In the next moment, she felt a burning heat on her face and it suddenly went with an explosion. **(212 Shiki: Kototsuki In)  
** "Damn...!" She cursed as she slowly got back up.  
"Anger won't get you anywhere." The man said with a stern face.  
"Bastard..!" Blanc grips her axe hard. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" She pulls her axe back in a crouching position.  
"Tch-"  
"TANZERIN TROMBE!"  
Jin was hit to the side by the full contact of the fierce force of Blanc's swing. He was flying in quite a distance, but he twisted himself enough to stay crouched as he skid back.  
In the distance, he sees a cyan cyclone closing in on him.  
"Still not done?" Jin squints his eyes to focus on the cyclone. "Alright." Jin took on a defensive stance to withstand the deadly force of a raging goddess.  
He shot up his left arm.  
*CLANK*  
*CLANK*  
*CLANK*  
And blocks the spinning swings. But she was not done yet.  
Blanc lifts up her axe into an overhead and smashes down. Right on the last second, Jin crosses his arms above him, narrowly blocking the axe.  
This resulted a crater formed under the hermit. Small rocks levitating and a strong gust of wind from both fighters.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'Ruthless and wildly', by the way?" IF asked MAGES.  
"Just as man crawl from birth." MAGES. enigmatically told.

Jin pulls the axe towards him, which also pulls Blanc right into him, and headbutts her. **(Standing heavy punch)  
** That causes Blanc to stagger back. Jin followed up with a lunging claw slash. **(311 Shiki: Tsumakushi) AN: Not in CVS2**

"In the early stages of all species." MAGES. recounted.  
"Right..." IF eyed sharply towards the mage.

Blanc recovers from the slash and step forward. Unexpectedly, she gave a right hook to her opponent's face.  
Staggering back, he grabs Blanc's fist and pulled her closer, but he let her pass him, confusing her. **(Kuzukaze)  
** She turns around and saw him drop down, delivering a low drop kick to the shins. **(Crouching heavy kick)  
** That causes her to fall down face-flat.

"Conflict is constant."

The axe dematerialize. Everyone expect IF and MAGES. took a surprise of that.  
Blanc gritted her teeth angrily and claws her father. Following that, was a backhand attack from the same arm.  
She wavedashed towards him and delivers two uppercuts and ends it with a jumping smash.

"Enough exposure results instincts and adaption."

Laying on the ground, he raises his head to see the white goddess shoves her palm on his face, grasping on it.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A purple explosion errupted. Knowing Blanc for a long time, this was the first time she did something like that.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" That was everyone's reaction except for the 'Ultra-dimension' group.  
"Since when could she...?" Neptune wondered at awe.

Once the smoke cleared out, the two of them has not even moved. Jin still laying on the ground while Blanc graps on his face.  
She lifts his head up as he hangs from her grasp.  
"RAAAARGH!" And threw him far ahead. Jin limply rolled backwards at full force, ending with slidding on his face.  
"*pant* *pant*" Back to Blanc, she pants as she used her knees as support for her hands. Unbeknownst to her, her hands started to emit purple aura around them.  
She looks at her hands, which suddenly started to shake. "Damn...! Why's it burning hot...?"  
Looking over to the distance, she saw her old man slowly lift himself up. His face has gotten small scratches and bruises.  
"I gotta end it."

"Throughout history, have we forgotten that instinct."

Jin finally stood up, looking at Blanc with empty eyes.  
She, too, stared right at him, but with frustration instead.  
"Playtime's over..." Jin muttered annoyed. In a flash, he appeared in front of Blanc.

"Once you have regained a certain sense back, will you reawaken that instinct once more." MAGES. finishes.

"Wha-?"  
Jin jabbed her stomach. Spit escapes from her mouth as she widened her eyes in pain.  
He delivers slashes with his claws extremely fast.  
Tiny bit of blood sprayed from the goddess. The audience were completely shocked over the brutality displayed in the battlefield.  
And at last, the slashing ends. But it was not over yet.  
Jin grabs her shoulders and concentrated. Purple flames forms around his arms.  
"HrrrrrraaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jin exerts as purple light expands around them, errupting into an explosion.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sound of defeat was heard throughout the area.  
Blanc was flew back as she burned with purple flames. Landed on her back, the flames puts out as she laid unconscious.

"L-Lady White Heart is down?" Compa exclaims in disbelief. He had taken down two goddesses.  
"No matter how many times I witness that super special move, it's still too gore-y." CC2 shivers.  
"I wonder how that feels..." Tekken mutters schemingly and drools.

Blanc was down. Now two remains. Jin turn around to face his remaining opponents. But there were only the purple-clad goddess.  
But something suddenly shifted. He felt it through the wind.  
It felt... off.  
Looking up, he saw a silhouette charged towards him like a meteor. In an instant, he took on a defensive stance and held his left arm up.  
Blocking a sword strike, it was none other than the arrogant goddess ambushing him from above, smirking as she usually does.

"Get ready to taste defeat."


End file.
